


[Podfic of] An Audience With the Pope / written by longsufferingly

by EosRose



Series: Possibilities You Don't Even Know You've Got [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen superheroes grown into twenty-something superheroes. And reporters, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] An Audience With the Pope / written by longsufferingly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Audience With the Pope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266374) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by greedy_dancer

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/An-Audience-With-the-Pope.mp3) | 41.18 MB | 00:59:17  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/an-audience-with-the-pope/) website.

### Links last updated March 18, 2018.


End file.
